warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackdaw's Cry
|pastaffie = Ancient Tribe |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Known/Given: Rogue: |namesl = Jackdaw's Cry Jackdaw's Cry |familyl = Falling Feather Hawk Swoop |familyt = Sister: Mate: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = ''The Sun Trail |deadbooks = None}} Jackdaw's Cry is a black tom with a torn ear. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :Jackdaw's Cry is one of the followers of the sun trail, and leaves the cave to find a new home. He is first shown toiling up the slope with Quick Water, dragging a snow hare between them. He is noted to be one of the youngest journeying cats, along with Jagged Peak, his sister, Falling Feather, and Hawk Swoop. Since he wasn't fully grown, he has trouble climbing over some of the larger boulders. :When Dappled Pelt catches fish, he tries it, and states that he was not sure about it, and licks his lips as if he does not like the taste of it. He informs her not to take offense, but that he would stick to hares and eagles. Moon Shadow later asks if the new home wouldn't disappear, and Jackdaw's Cry confirms it was not, adding that they have been walking for ages. :When the cats come across a scree, he agrees with Hawk Swoop that he did not like the look of it. He asks if they had to go that way, which Shaded Moss replies that they do. Gray Wing offers that he could come with him, and Jackdaw's Cry accepts his offer, giving him a grateful glance. His whiskers then twitch nervously, but his voice is steady as he adds that he keeps worrying about the drop into the valley, stating that it was a long way down. Gray Wing advises him not to look down, telling him to stay close to him, and make sure that something solid was under his paws before he puts his weight on them. Jackdaw's Cry listens seriously to what he is told, and suggests using his for balance. :Gray Wing replies that it was a good idea, and recommends him to keep his gaze fixed to the far side, and whatever he did, not to panic. Jackdaw's Cry then nods, and states that he was ready. As they venture out onto the scree, Jackdaw's Cry exchanges a glance with Gray Wing, and he almost loses his balance. Jackdaw's Cry asks him if he was okay, eyes wide and ears flattened. Gray Wing replies tersely that he was fine, and tells him to keep going. When Jagged Peak spots two eagles, Jackdaw's Cry freezes in terror a tail-length away from safety, and Gray Wing grabs him by the scruff, and hurls him off the scree towards Clear Sky and Shaded Moss. :Clear Sky later explains that he believes four cats could take down one eagle. He then names Tall Shadow, Quick Water, Jackdaw's Cry and himself. He adds that they could all jump high, and together they had the strength to pull down a bird. :After the fight with the eagles, Jackdaw's Cry races up behind the others. It is noted that he has a torn ear, but otherwise looks uninjured. He then declares with satisfaction that the birds wouldn't trouble them again. When the cats spot a pair of eagles circle high above them, he comments that they have learned their lesson about messing with cats. Gray Wing silently wonders if he was right. Not long afterwards, Hawk Swoop comes across a river, and Jackdaw's Cry mutters that he wasn't sure he liked the look of it. Gray Wing sees that some of the others agree with him. :When the cats peer through the bushes, they encounter a sheep. Shaded Moss is certain that they are sheep, remembering them from the elders' tales, and that they weren't dangerous. Jackdaw's Cry comments that the sheep were huge. Afterwards, Jackdaw's Cry walks beside Gray Wing, staring around with wide eyes. He comments that the grass was soft, and there were many creatures - not just sheep, but birds as well. He asks about the possibility of others watching them, and Gray Wing understands him, reminding him that they were faster than most animals. : Family Members '''Sister:' :Falling Feather: Mate: :Hawk Swoop: Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Rogue Category:Ancient Tribe Cat